Stephanie's Alternative Universe
by StubbornPansy
Summary: They meet under different circumstances but their love still wins out WARNING: GRAPHIC LANGUAGE AND SMUT ALERT
STEPHANIE IS A SURVIVOR

BY: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

My name is Stephanie Plum. I am 23 years old and I am just out of college. I have a degree in Business Administration and a minor in Criminal Justice.

I am an independent contractor and am working to get my Private Investigator's license with the help of my cousin, Vincent Plum.

I use the Internet to find those people who have failed to show up for their court date. I just started working here and I help Vinnie's bounty hunters to find where the FTA's (failure to appear) might be hiding.

One day this tall muscular man came into to see Vinnie about being a bounty hunter for the big bond FTA's. Vinnie hired him and he also has a Security Company called RangerMen Security Company.

Vinnie called him Ranger. I found out his real name was Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Connie Risolli, the Office Manager, told me. He is good looking without being arrogant. But I am not interested. I don't have time for a man in my life right now.

Ranger leaves and Connie struck up a conversation.

"What do you think about Ranger?"

"He is good looking but not my type."

"Girl, you must be blind! That is a perfect specimen."

"Only if you want to share your guy with half of Trenton."

"You don't think he could be faithful?'

"Maybe he could but that wouldn't stop all the ladies from wanting him in their beds. I don't want to constantly be fighting them off. No thank you."

"So are you going out with Joe Morelli?"

"Heavens no! That guy is a man whore. He thinks his dick is made of gold or maybe he just wishes it was."

"Girl, two of the best men in town giving you second looks and you turn them down."

"For one thing. Joe is the only one I turned down. Ranger never said a word to me."

"He had you for lunch from the way he was looking at you."

"Then I hope he chokes on it."

Connie shakes her head and goes back to her phone and filing..

About 2 hours later Ranger comes back in with a body receipt where he had picked up an FTA and returned him to the system.

He smiled at me. I just turned back to my computer.

He came over to my desk. "My name is Ranger Manoso."

"I am Stephanie Plum. I do research for Vinnie."

"Nice to meet you. Would you like to go get a cup of coffee?"

"No, thank you. Once I finish here I will be going to my second job."

"Where is that?"

" Work from home. I am doing private research until I get my private investigator's license."

"I could use a part time researcher. Stop by sometime and I will try to hook you up."

"No, thank you. That would defeat my purpose of doing things myself."

"The offer will always be open for you."

"Thanks again. But I am the kind of person who doesn't want to depend on anyone. I am working here until I get my business up and running."

"I will see you later then."

"Good bye, Mr. Manoso."

"I go by Ranger."

"Yes, but my upbringing was to always call people Ma'am or Sir or Mr. and Mrs."

"That is nice to know."

Ranger left and Connie was staring at her.

"Are you insane?"

"No, why?"

"That man offered you a job and you turned him down."

"I don't want a pity job or a job just because I am female."

"Ranger Manoso does not give out pity jobs and he has never employed a female before."

"Right. So you want me to work with only men and listen to catcalls all day. Sorry the answer is still "NO"!

The search I was running finished and I was reading over it and highlighting the areas that seemed off to me. Then I took the pages and put them in the holder on Vinnie's door.

Joe Morelli came into the office.

"Cupcake, you free tonight?"  
"No I am not. I have some research to do."

"Come on, Cupcake. You still have to eat."

"Joe, I told you before. I have no use for you. You have laid every free woman in this town and some who are not free. So no I will never go out with you."

"Give me a chance, Cupcake."

"I have told you before that the title, Cupcake, is demeaning to me and yet you continue to call me that."

"I call you that because I like you."

"No, you use that term to make other men think I am your property. That is demeaning because I am human being and being treated like a piece of meat is insulting to me. So the answer is still "NO".

Joe turns and leaves the office.

"Why are you so tough on the men who want to go out with you?"

"Connie, they only want to get their dick wet and brag about it around town they don't care about my feelings or my reputation."

"Let the sluts have those men. I want a man I can actually trust."

"Stephanie you were never this way in high school. You wanted Joe like all us girls did."

"Connie, don't you remember what he wrote about me on the walls of the public restrooms? And not ONE WORD OF TRUTH IN IT! So you want him to get a second chance to spread more lies. NOT at my expense."

"But Joe is not the same as he was when he left for the Navy."

"I couldn't trust him then and refuse to trust him now."

"I still don't understand you, Stephanie."

"I am a strong woman and I don't need a man to support me."

I go home at 5 PM and fix myself a frozen pizza. I get ready to do research that Les Sebring wants me to do on his daughter's boyfriend.

Yes, I know I work for his competitor but in the research business I don't work for either one when I am home. Besides this is not a business request when we are talking Les' family.

I start the two search programs and then I eat my pizza while my computer does it's thing.

The doorbell rings. I check the peephole and it is Joe Morelli. I refuse to let him in and pick up my cell phone and call Trenton PD.

"Can I talk to Joe Juniack please."

"Who is calling?"

"Stephanie Plum."

"Just a minute."

"Steph, what can I do for you?"

"Uncle Joe can you please send a couple officers to my apartment?"

"What is wrong, Steph?"

"Your Homicide Detective Morelli is knocking on my door after I have told him to leave me alone. Uncle Joe, he is the same man who wrote those things on the Public Restroom walls years ago. Maybe he will listen to his fellow officers."

"I will get them right there."

About 5 minutes later I heard a commotion in the hallway and I knew Joe was arguing with them. They finally got him to leave. Then he started calling my phone to the point I unplugged it. But I did save 5 messages he left me. I changed tapes in the answering machine and saved the other one for evidence.

Hmm, he messed with the wrong girl. I have enough to get a restraining order against him. I will do that tomorrow.

I went back to my searches and read the printouts. I highlighted several areas for Les to consider and I typed up a report to go with it.

I called Les and told him I had the search done.

Les suggested that I meet him at the Joe's Mill Hill Saloon on Broad Street. Les was meeting a client there that needed some research done. Les couldn't do it because Les had too many outstanding FTA's.

Stephanie sat down with Les and his client.

Les Sebring introduced Stephanie to Perry Edens. "Perry, this is Stephanie Plum. She is my researcher."

"Stephanie, I need to find out what this man is into. Something is wrong and I am afraid he is into something shady." Perry slipped her the name on a piece of paper. This man may have mob ties."

"This should take me about 4 to 5 hours. I scribbled my phone number on the napkin. Call me in the morning and I will have the information for you."

"Thank you, Ms. Plum."

"Steph. You are welcome, Perry."

"Thanks, Steph."

"Here is the report you asked me for. You will find out he is a dangerous guy and you better start protecting your daughter. She is going to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and she will either be hurt or behind bars just by running around with that spoiled brat. You will also find his police record in the report. Les, put her under lock and key or she could be killed."

Perry looked at me. "Isn't that harsh?"

"Perry, would you prefer me to lie to him and then have something happen? Then he would hate me for not telling. My Spidey Senses are well tuned and if I feel something is evil then take my word for it...IT IS EVIL!"

"I have used her before and take my word for she is never wrong. Thanks, Steph. I will get you the check in the mail."

"You are welcome, now if you will excuse me I need to get back home and finish that second search you asked for."

"Good night, Steph."

"Good night, Les."

I went back to my apartment and there was a note on my door. It was from Joe Morelli.

"Having me arrested will not save you, Cupcake."

I took a picture on my cell phone then sent it to my email address so I can document Morelli's behavior. I also started a spreadsheet log for violations on the restraining order Uncle Joe got for me.

"I am not putting up with you any more Morelli."

I put the printout in a file in my filing cabinet.

I got to work the next day and I notice Morelli's police car sitting in the parking lot so I sneak around the long way to the office and park out back. I go in the back door and make sure it is locked behind me.

Connie was surprised to see me come in the back door.

"What is wrong, Steph?"

"Morelli is out in the parking lot and I had a restraining order taken out on him yesterday. This is not quite breaking the order but it is called stalking."

I take the picture of him standing by his car watching the Office. I used a post a note to write down the date and time.

Ranger came in to the Office.

"Babe, is that cop still bothering you?"

"Not if he keeps his distance. I had a restraining order taken out on him yesterday so he is not breaking it but I am keeping a log and pictorial log on him for stalking. But I doubt he is dangerous just being aggravating."

"I can put a stop to him if you like."

"No thanks, I will take care of him myself."

"You are a stubborn woman, Babe."

"I am not your Babe just like I am not like I am not Joe's Cupcake."

"Why are you so mad at me?"  
"I am not interested in going out with you or any other man right now. I want to get my business up and running then when I can breathe I will worry about that aspect of my life."

"It sounds like someone has hurt you deeply."

"I am not ready for you to psychoanalyze my life. Connie give him his files so I can get back to my own work."

I went to my desk and opened the laptop.

"Sorry, Ranger, she did not use to be this rude."

"It is not rude if she is telling the truth but I think she is lying to herself."

"I am not deaf you two!"

Ranger took his file and went to the door.

"Babe, I will match wits with you any day. I don't give up easily either."

Ranger walked out the door.

Connie told me, "You have met your match, Stephanie."

"I don't think so but we will see."

I spent the next 4 hours running the names on the list through the system and decided to go to lunch.

I didn't want the hassles of Pino's or Shorty's so I went to Pat's Original Diner on Broad Street. I was hoping for peace and quiet to eat my lunch with but guess that is too much to ask for.

I sat down and ordered my burger and onion rings when Ranger walked over and sat down at my table.

"Are you stalking me too?"

"No. But I did come to tell you that Morelli is following you around."

"How would you know if you weren't following me yourself?"

"I will admit it appears I am following you but actually it is Morelli that I am following. I want to know why he is following you."

"Well, he is under the same perverted idea that I will give in to you too. I do NOT want to date either of you. So follow him all you want. I don't care. He isn't harmful just arrogant."

"Well, just so you know I don't feel the same way about how safe you are with him following you around like a sick puppy."

"It is is your life and your gas so if you will excuse me I would like to eat my lunch in peace so I can go back to work."

"Please be careful."

I saw Ranger speak to the owner then he left. I never gave it a second thought until I tried to pay my bill when the waitress told me it had already been paid for. I know who did that but did not know why. Oh well, let him waste his money and time. No skin off my nose.

I went back to work and once again when I looked out the front window Joe was once again parked in the parking lot watching the Office. I took another picture and noted both time and date. This is getting ridiculous.

I finished my day and went back to my apartment and started working again on Perry Eden's case. I had made the phone call before I left for work and left him a message and his call was on my answering machine.

I returned his call and gave him all information and offered to send him the results. He offered to pick them up. I did not want him to know where I lived so I told him I would meet him at Pat's Diner.

"Sorry to meet you in public but I am skiddish about having any man know where I live. Let's just say a bad experience.

"I understand that. What did you find out?"

"Perry, have you ever heard of John Riggs?"

"No."

"John Riggs, is related to the DeCavalcante family."

"I am from Indiana originally so who are they?"

"One of the New Jersey mob families."

"Oh my god! Are you sure?"

"Very much so."

"Stephanie, thank you. You just saved my hide."

"You are welcome. Anyone else needs my help let me know."

"You are worth every dime and then some. Thanks so much."  
"You are welcome, Perry."

I went to bed and fell asleep right away. It was around 2 am when a noise awakened me and I heard someone on the fire escape. I grabbed my cell phone and went into the hall closet and called the police. It only took them a few minutes to arrive and announce their presence at my door.

I opened the door and a uniformed cop told me no one was out there when they arrived but the dust on the outside of the window had been disturbed so they knew someone had tried to break in. They told me to call if I had any more trouble.

I didn't feel safe in the bedroom so I got a cover and a pillow and slept the rest of the night on my couch.

I thought it was Morelli but I had no proof but I did make a note in my log of the call and the officer who came to tell me the details.

I went to the office the next morning and stopped on the way to get some doughnuts. I ate two on the way to the office.

I was at my desk eating a third doughnut when Ranger came into the Office.

"I hear you had some trouble last night?"

"Yes, but something scared them off?"

"Hal was watching your apartment and he caught Morelli running down the fire escape. Here is the picture and notice it is time stamped. You told me that you had a restraining order against him. You need to turn him in."

"Thank you, Ranger. Now I am totally scared out of my head."

"I told you I was having Morelli followed."

"I didn't think you meant 24/7."

"With him loose you need protection 24/7."

"But I can't afford to pay you for that."

"There is no price on your protection, Babe."

"I don't want you bleeding money because of my stalkers."

"Security is what I do, Babe."

"But I can take care of myself. It isn't your job to take care of me."

"Maybe, but I want to make sure you are safe and with him running loose you are in danger. It is my job to keep you secure until we can get him locked up."

"It would be hard to turn that down. But I hate putting you to all that trouble."

"Babe, you did not ask. I volunteered because I would blame myself if something happened to you and I did not do something to stop it."

"Thank you, Ranger. I will feel better knowing someone is watching me so I can sleep better."

"I will have the man watching you at night to let you know he is there so you will have a face to put with the truck in the lot. My men always drive a black vehicle."

"Why black?"

"It makes surveillance after dark easier."

"Thank makes sense."

"Connie, any files for me?"

"I have six."

"Thanks. See you girls later."

Ranger left the Office.

"Girl, that man has a crush on you."

"I haven't given him any encouragement so guess that will be his own problem not mine."

"What about him irritates you so much?"

"His arrogance. He knows he is good looking. He knows he has money and that attracts women too lazy to work for their money. He also thinks he has all women chasing him. Well, I don't want a man where I have to constantly fight the women for his attention."

"I understand that. But he might be a good guy inside."

"Could be.

Later that afternoon Ranger returned with 3 body receipts.

"Babe, I have some information at RangeMan that would help you put a stop to Morelli if you would like it."

"Just bring it to me."

"Babe, are you afraid of me?"

"NO! I just don't like you so I am keeping my distance. I have enough trouble without inviting more."

"Then will you let me treat you to lunch and I will give it to you then?"

"Ranger. I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!"

"But this is business. Haven't you ever met a client for lunch?"  
"Yes, but never any client that wants more from me than work."

Connie spoke up. "Stephanie, if this man can stop Morelli from harassing you then GO get the information!"

"Connie, I don't want to be in public. I was going to order in. If I am in public then Joe can find me."

"Babe, do you think I wouldn't protect you?"

"You would but that would be fodder for the Burg Grapevine."

"Stephanie, Vinnie is in North Carolina today so used his office and you still can have some quiet to go over his information."

"Are you willing to do that, Ranger?"

"Sure I am. Just tell me what you want to eat and I will bring it to you. That way you won't run into Morelli."

"As long as you won't consider it a date."

"As you wish. What time is best for you."

"Noon so Connie can go to lunch at 1 PM."

"I will see you then. What shall I bring you?"

"Pino's meatball sub, if that is not too much or I can pay you ahead of time."

"Babe, I can afford it. I will see you at noon."

Ranger left.

Connie just shook her head and said. "Stephanie, lighten up on him. He is not a dangerous man despite his looks."

"I am not interested in any man right now."

At noon Ranger came into the Office carrying a pizza and a bag obviously hold the meatball sub.

They both went into Vinnie's Office. Ranger offered her the bag. She sat in Vinnie's chair.

"What kind of info do you have on Morelli that is so important?"

"Babe, did you know that Joe Morelli is seeing Terri Gillman?"

"Yes, I know Terri."

"Well did you also know that Terri Gillman is part of the Grizolli's crime family?"

"Yes, I went to school with Terri."

"Did you know the Morelli is using Terri's mob ties. She tells him information then Morelli covers their tracks so all charges gets dropped and for every time he helps there is a large deposit in his bank account from an off-shore account?"

"Then he is a dirty cop?"

"The dirtiest cop I know. But he is also using the ho's down on Stark Street. He goes to the apartment over Alpha's Gym and meets with Stormy, a fighter in the gym and has sex with him every Tuesday and Thursday then he also has any woman that takes his fancy."

"Then he swings both ways?"

"Did you ever wonder why he was only in the Navy 2 years?"

"He got caught?"

"His discharge shows he left in Under Less Than Honorable Circumstances and it is based on the fact he was court marshaled for adultery with an officer's wife."

"You sure?"

Ranger slid her a copy of his discharge paper (DD214).

"I did not know that. Is he a sexual pervert?"

"If you call being involved in S & M clubs with membership in 4 local clubs I would say he was." Ranger slid another paper over to her.

"How do I stop him?"  
"Take the papers I have given you to your Uncle Joe and have him take them to Internal Affairs."

"Then he will be free to go anywhere any time and won't that make him more dangerous to me?"

"That is possible if they don't jail him but this paper will make them look at him in a different light."

Ranger slid 4 pages towards me. "His service revolver has been traced to 4 murders in New York. Morelli's supervisor was notified but it got buried many years ago. Here is a copy of the email that was sent to Roger Jackson years ago."

"How did you get all of this?"

"Totally legal. If you would give me a chance I would gladly share my search engines with you at RangeMan and you would have 25 men to protect you."

"Ranger, I am glad for your help and I do not mean to be rude. I don't think I could handle being the the building with that many men. I would be scared to death."

"Babe, they are there to respect you not harm you."

"Sorry Ranger I have never met a man who respects me. They only want to fulfill their animal urges then leave and brag about what they have done."

"I do not kiss and tell. I always respect women and I will expect my men to do it also. It is bad for the reputation but even more than that it cuts down the client pool. Please give me and the men a chance?"

"I sure like what your search engines digs up more than Vinnie's does."

"Babe, I will make you a deal."

"What is that?"  
"You are off on Saturday right?"

"Yes."

"I will meet you here and I will take you to RangeMan and Ella, my aunt, will provide lunch. I will show you how my search engines work. You bring in any files that you have run through Vinnie's search and compare them to what my searches digs up. Then I will bring you back here. I will leave it up to you. If you like my system better then you can run Vinnie's searches thru my system and you still will get paid by him until you decide to make the job permanent. Plus it will make their jobs easier. Then when you get comfortable with my system. Maybe you will feel comfortable enough to work for me part time."

"You promise me you will not mind a female in your domain?"

"If I did I would not have offered you the job. But I must warn you. My cousin, Lester Santos, is a playboy and Lester will make a pass at you."

"Hope he is man enough to handle a put down."

"Babe, I wouldn't miss watching anyone put Lester in his place."

"I have to tell you I am scared. But it will make the bounty hunter's life easier so it is worth a try."

"Saturday morning. 9 o'clock too early?"

"No. I will be here." I get up from the desk. "Thank you, Ranger for the lunch and for the offer." I stuck my hand to shake his hand.

When he touched my skin I felt like electricity went through me. I dropped my hand and he had a puzzled look on his face.

He opened the door for me. We took the rest of Ranger's pizza out to Connie so she did not have to buy her lunch today.

Connie thanked Ranger for the lunch.

"Bye, Babe."

"Bye, Ranger."

Once Ranger left Connie was full of questions.

"Does he really have something to make Morelli stop?"

"Yes, he does. I am going to call Uncle Joe and have him stop by tonight and pick up the papers. Hopefully Morelli will be behind bars by morning."

"Why does Ranger not do it himself?"

"Because he ran the searches for my benefit."

"I still say he has a crush on you."

"I don't care if he does. That is his problem."

 **SATURDAY MORNING:**

Ranger met me at the Office in his Porsche. It was the most comfortable car I had ever rode in."

We pulled into the garage and he parked next to the lobby. He opened my car door and helped me out.

"Thank you, Ranger."

He handed me an ID badge on a necklace. "This way there won't be a problem for you to get in."

We went into the lobby and he introduced me to a man he called Cal. I had met him when he was my nightwatchman two days ago.

"Hi, Miss Stephanie."

"Hi, Cal. Nice to see you again."

"We will be on five if I am needed." Ranger said.

He put his hand on my lower back and I once again felt that electricity. This is not normal for me but I will not let it throw me off until I can get home and think it through.

Ranger shows me to an unused office and sits at the desk and types something on the keyboard then he writes something on a post-a-note. He hands it to me. This is your password to get into my system. Now you set here and try it.

I sat down and typed in the letters he had written down and the system opened for me.

Ranger pulled up the chair so he could watch the screen and he told me how to find the search icon and how to run the search.

Ranger took the first file and I typed information into the boxes from the file. Then I hit enter and it began to find things.

It would have a pop up box and I could save it, print it or close it. When it was done I was amazed at how much more information his system could dig up on the subject.

"My god, Ranger. This could make the bounty hunter's job far easier."

"That is why I always bring the files here and run them through this system so all your work is being redone and that is not fair to you."

"So you want me to pick up the files bring them here, run them and take the info sheets back to Vinnie?"

"It will serve two purposes. It will keep you safe from Morelli or any other stalker. Two, you only have to do your job once and get the information to the right people at one shot."

"Have you talked this over with Vinnie?"

"No. I was waiting on you to decide."

"Ranger, I like how easy your system works and how much deeper it digs. I may regret this but if Vinnie allows this I would like to give it a trial run."

"Thank you, Babe. Would you like to go to the Break room and get to know whom you will be working with?"

"I am scared stiff. I have met Tank but none of the guys until you sent Cal to watch my apartment. Isn't that a boring job?"

"We will ask Cal how he feels before you leave."

Ranger escorted me to the Break Room. "Men, this is Stephanie Plum and she will doing a trial run at handling our researches. I expect you to be respectful and she doesn't trust men. I expect you to be extra careful with your language. We are not used to having a lady in our presence."

The men all said "Hello."

One man made the remark, "Great now we have something better to look at than you Boss."

"Santos, 5 am mats. I told you to be respectful and you proceed to make her feel like a piece of meat on display."

"I am sorry, Stephanie. I meant it as a compliment."

"I will forgive you."

"My name is Lester Santos, I am Ranger's cousin."

"So you are the playboy of the bunch?"

"That is me."

"I will tell you what I told him. I hope you are big enough to handle put downs because I have had bad experiences with men and I have a stalker who is a cop and I have no use for men right now."

"Beautiful, I promise to behave. I do not want to cause you any more hard feelings. I promise to behave with you here."

"Thank you, Lester."

"Come on, Babe, let's see what Ella brought us to eat. There is turkey sandwiches, there is salad fixings, there is chicken sandwiches or there is even tuna salad for sandwiches or on crackers."

"I will take a chicken sandwich and a salad."

Ranger fixed the sandwich and put some salad on her plate. She added some shredded cheese to the salad and some croutons. She even tried some nuts on it. She chose honey mustard dressing. Ranger offered her water, soda or V-8 juice. She chose the V-8.

Ranger led her to a table and they sit down and discuss her hours if Vinnie agreed with the plan.

She would work 9 am to 5 pm and then Ranger threw in a good clincher. If she work work for him he would carry insurance on her like every other employee.

"Ranger, sounds like you are bleeding money just to get me to work for you. Why?"

"I carry insurance on every last employee I employ so it is not just you that is insured. That and I pay more than Vinnie does. If you were to work full time you would make $400 a week. But I have high work standards."

"That is more than twice what I earn now."

"Plus the bonuses for Vinnie is he get his files researched with higher information, plus he doesn't have to pay you for the information. Since we help find the FTA's then that is our contribution to him at no cost plus your paycheck comes out of all the money we make from catching FTA's. The more money we make so we both win."

"I must be crazy but I can use the money."

"Babe, when I talk to Vinnie on Monday I will make sure that if you do not like working here after a month then Vinnie will let you go back to working with him. I don't want to cheat you."

"Thank you, Ranger."

"You keep the badge and we will fill out the paperwork Monday. There is two requirements for working here that I have not brought up. One is you have to carry a gun when you are in the building. Secondly you have to learn self defense moves."

"Why do I have to carry a gun if you guys are armed?"

"Because if you can get comfortable with a gun then maybe you will feel comfortable carrying it when you are not at work. It just might save your life someday. The self defense moves are something that all of us know and each man has a specialty. While you won't need to learn about bombs. We have some that are computer experts and you could learn from them and if you are caught out alone I want you to be able to defend yourself and how to get out of each hold."

"I am afraid of guns but if it is required then guess I will have to buy one."

"Babe, let me take you downstairs to the range and we will fire several kinds of guns and find which one is the best for your style."I am a fraidy cat?"

"That is what I want to help you lose."

"OK. As long as you know I don't like it."

"Point well taken."

Ranger led me to the basement and he laid out five types of guns. All were different shapes and different weights. We tried out the guns and he taught me how to load them and then I shot a full clip with each gun. I chose the Glock 19 9mm Luger. It was the one I was the most accurate with.

Ranger told me I could use that one until I got a couple paychecks. He even gave me a holster to use and a full clip.

I was self conscious carrying it around. I felt like everyone knew that I had it. Ranger told me if I decided to work for him that he would help me get a permit to carry it.

Ranger took me back to the Office and said he would see Monday when he came to see Vinnie. I felt that electricity again. Only this time I noticed he felt it too because his eyes lit up like Christmas tree lights.

I fully expected him to try to kiss me but I realized he was thinking about it but I decided because I am an employee he decide not to mix business and pleasure.

What was this let-down feeling I am feeling? But I knew he was out of my league so I brushed off the hurt. That did not stop me from thinking about what it would be like to kiss him...just once.

Ranger followed me home but before I pulled in I noticed Joe's car in the parking lot. I made a quick move and drove straight to Tasty Pastry and pulled in. Ranger was right behind me. He was out of his car in a heartbeat. He opened my door. He knelt down beside me.

"What happened?"

"Joe's car is in the parking lot. I didn't want to face him."

Ranger picked up the phone. "Cal get two guys and go to Stephanie's apartment and have Morelli removed and taken to the PD Department. I want him in cuffs and shackles. There is a restraining order against him and he has no right to be in her apartment complex unless there is a homicide there. I will see to it that she gets home safely." He hung up.

"Babe, let's go back to the apartment. I will go in with you and Cal and the boys will come and get Morelli for you."

"Ranger I am scared to go into my own apartment." I was almost in tears.

"Then let's use my car and the boys will come and get your car for you."

"Ranger, I can't handle much more of his abuse."

"We will fix it for you."

"You can't fix the past."

"Past. Have you dealt with him in the past?"

"Yes, ….he...he...raped me at age 16."

"Babe why didn't you tell me?"

"I am ashamed because I never told a soul."

Ranger pulled me to him and let me cry. Finally I was able to get the crying under control.

"There is more to the story isn't there."

I nodded my head yes.

"Do you want to tell me so I can help you?"

" I can't! You will hate me."  
"Babe, look at me." He tilted my chin so I had to look into his eyes. "Babe, nothing you have done would ever make me hate you."

"I am afraid you will think me a slut."

"Oh, Babe, you did not ask him to rape you."

"He told me several times I was asking for it."

"Wait a minute! How many times did he rape you?"

"Four times. He tied me up in some abandoned house he knew and kept me there all day."

"He will be lucky if I don't kill him myself."

"Don't! I do not want you in jail because of him."

"Come on Babe, let me get you home and the guys and I will put a stop to him tonight."

Ranger helped me to his Porsche and I slumped in the seat and could not stop crying. Ranger held my hand. He kept saying, "Babe, I am right here and I will protect you."

We pulled into the parking lot and Joe's car was still there. He wasn't in it. Ranger took a cell phone picture of it and told me it was 3:15 PM. He knew I was keeping a log. We walked into the building and we went to the second floor and no sight of Joe. I was real hesitant to even unlock the door. Ranger turned the knob and the door opened. I hid behind Ranger. Ranger drew his gun and entered the living room. Ranger told me to stay outside. Ranger went inside and Joe was sitting on the couch.

About that time Cal, Hal and Tank came up behind me. All three went in to confront Joe.

It was Cal who struck the first blow. They all three took turns on him. Once their anger waned Ranger called Joe Juniack and told him to have the blue coats pick up what was left and Ranger told Juniack his dealings and that fact Joe had raped me when I was 16 and I never told anyone.

Cal came out in the hall and pulled me close. "Precious, please do not blame all men for what he did."

I was still crying and I blurted out "It wouldn't have been so bad but he came by a month later and got mad at me because I told him I was pregnant with his baby and kept punching me in the stomach like I was a punching bag and I lost the baby."

Cal picked me up and took me to Ranger's car. "Precious, you will not stay here tonight."

"I have no where to go my mother will not claim me since I wouldn't marry Joe when I found out about the baby."

"Precious, we have apartments on the fourth floor. You can stay there and you have 25 men to protect you. Does Ranger know about this?"

I shook my head no. "He knows about the rapes but not about the baby."

"I won't tell him until the cops haul Joe off because Ranger will kill him with his bare hands."

"Why should he care?"

"Precious, that man has been love with you since he laid eyes on you."

"He could have any woman in this town."

"He chose you. Have you got any feelings for him?"

"It feels electric when he touches me but I wouldn't say that is love."

"Do me a favor and tell him all that happened and let him decide how to proceed. Lies by omission often hurt deeper than the ones you tell outright. But when you lie to yourself is the worse form of lie and does the most damage to you and to your friends because we can tell when our friends are hurting inside."

"Thank you, Cal. I feel like a wimp compared to you guys."

"Precious, hurt feelings don't have a gender. Your self esteem was destroyed but look at you. You are still functioning so you are a survivor. I have faith in you.

"Thank you, Cal."

"Cal, are you flirting with my girlfriend?" Ranger asked.

"No, Boss, just trying to encourage her to tell you the whole story so it will not be a stumbling block for you two."

Ranger knelt by the car. "Are you going to be alright?"

I take a very deep breath and tell him. "Cal says I am a survivor so guess I will survive."

"Boss, I told her she is welcome on the fourth floor tonight."

"You think he will bond out?" I asked.

"It is possible. They will give him a break."

"Then yes, Babe, let us take you back to RangeMan for the night."

"You can't protect me 24/7 Ranger."

"Babe, with 25 brothers watch us!"

"I do not want to be under lock and key to do that."

"Boss, how about the safe house on the south side. He won't know where to find her. No one has lived then in almost a year."

"I will get Ella and Louis to check it out."

"I do not want to put you to any trouble."

"Babe, do you really feel safe here?"

I hung my head. "No."

"Then let us help you. If you do not feel safe then you are not sleeping well. Go pack a bag and we will get you away from here."

I went to pack a bag and I asked him how many days. He told me a week.

I let them take the suitcase to Ranger's car. We all drove different ways to check to see if we had a tail. They did not see a tail.

The house was beautiful and not really far from RangeMan. It sat on a large lot and was in a high class subdivision. It had a 4 car garage. Ranger opened the door and three vehicles pulled in.

The house was done in warm blonde wood and had beautiful wood beams.

"I bought this house from an estate sale and we have six safe houses so we can put people up if the need arises."

"It is gorgeous, Ranger."

Ranger showed me around and showed me which would be my room and his was next to mine and Cal would be across the hall.

Ranger called Joe Juniack and was told that Joseph Morelli was under a no bond for stalking and violation of the restraining order. When Ranger told Juniack about the rape and lost baby. He was furious. It seems that Juniack said the rumor mill back then said that Stephanie was beaten up by a mugger and that Joe was defending her reputation.

Ranger and Juniack made plans to check it out. Ranger was sure there was more to the story than he knew. It would be touchy to get her to talk about it..

 **SUNDAY:**

Cal got up early and had homemade pancakes ready and waiting on Ranger and Stephanie.

Stephanie really wasn't hungry but she ate one pancake just the same.

Ranger told her that Joe was under no bond so she was safe again.

Stephanie was thankful to them for the protection.

The rest of the day Ranger and Stephanie spend close time but they both knew it was the calm before the storm.

Sooner or later all of Morelli's extra curriculum activities would come out and no one was sure the Trenton Police Department would survive the attack.

Ranger brought up the subject. "Babe, Cal tells me there is more to your story. Can you tell me the whole story?"

"I will try. Don't mind the tears because it still hurts to even think about."

"Babe, I promise whatever you tell me will not make me hate you or think less of you."

"I was attracted to Joe in high school. I wanted to be his girlfriend but he always had plenty of popular girls so I didn't think he had even noticed me."

Ranger held her hand.

"I was 16 when he came in after I had closed up the Tasty Bakery. I made the mistake of letting him in after I had locked the door. He told me to let him in and we needed to talk. He took a doughnut from the case while I finished cleaning up. When I was ready to leave he asked me to be his girlfriend and I asked about all the other girls he was known to be around. Joe told me they were only to get my attention. Then he forced me to lay on the floor behind the glass cases. I told him "NO" several times. He wouldn't stop and he actually tore my panties off me and put them in his pocket. He raped me and kept telling me to relax and enjoy it."

"What happened after that?"

"He apologized the next day with some of his cronies around him. He said "Sorry I got rough last night but I have wanted you for so long I couldn't wait any more. I promise the next time will not be so rough." Then him and the cronies laughed and went to class."

The next day he came by the store again as I was closing up and he stayed while I closed up. Then he said we should go for a ride. I was young and dumb. He drove outside of town to this abandoned place he knew and he forced me to go inside. I didn't know he had been there earlier and had rope and duck tape already there.

Joe tied me up and he raped me four times that night and he then wrote about what a good lay I was. Can you imagine how embarrassing that was?

Then I got in trouble for being late going home. Mom wouldn't have believed me that Joe raped me so I didn't tell anyone.

Then about a month later I missed my period and I was told I was pregnant. A few days later. Joe came by and told me about how sorry he was for what he had done and I believed him.

We went to Pino's and we got a pizza to share and then afterwards he told me he would meet me at the Trenton Lake. We met at the picnic area and then Joe started another argument with me and then he started deliberately punching me in the stomach.

He kept telling me that he "wasn't going to raise no brat that belonged to a slut like me. That if I tried to blame him or his friends that they would tell the cops that they all were with me the whole time and it would be your word against five of us. No one would believe you because a Morelli's word is gold in this town and a Plum's word meant nothing."

Joe took me home and I started bleeding overnight and lost the baby that night."

"Is there anyone who could vouch for you?"

"No. But I did have to have a D&C after I quit bleeding and the OB/GYN did ask me if I had been pregnant and I told her I didn't know. She let it drop."  
"What was her name?"

"Amanda Goins. She is still my OB/GYN."

"Maybe we can still get those records."

"What good would that do?"

"If we could prove the rapes happened then Morelli can be charged with the murder of that baby."

"My mother would kill me before she allowed me to embarrass her in public like that."

"So Morelli gets by with murder and you are the one suffering for not reporting him to the police."

"It has been so long. They will never charge him with anything."

"Depends on what we dig up. Can I try?"

"You can try. I just think you are wasting your time."

"There is no statute of limitations on rape or murder in this state."

 **TWO WEEKS LATER:**

Ranger had Stephanie go to the doctor's office and get a copy of ALL of her medical records.

Ranger had another Forensic doctor go over them and he found where Stephanie was proven to be pregnant. Four days later the records show that Stephanie was taken to ER beaten almost unrecognizable and with heavy bleeding. It was determined that she was having a miscarriage. Two months later she had a D&C because the discharge would not stop. It was found that Stephanie had a tear in the uterus and required a second surgery to repair the tear.

It was also determined that something had been inserted the vagina that caused the bruising that was noted and the stomach had suffered trauma that caused the placenta to tear from the uterus and that was the result of a beating. The patient denied it happened but her stomach had fist size bruises on both the front and back. It was also written that even though the patient denied a beating it was their medical opinion that she was covering for the perpetrator.

Ranger set up a meeting with Joe Juniack and gave him a copy of the records. Ranger also told Juniack how the injuries occurred and who inflicted the damage. Ranger also gave Juniack a list of people (with phone numbers) who had actual knowledge of the original incident.

"I want you to investigate Joe Morelli and I realize that a month old fetus may not be enough to get a murder conviction but rape has no statute of limitations here in New Jersey.

Joe Juniack took the papers and told Ranger he would read them and let him know. Juniack read through the reports. Juniack knew he had to get an independent opinion on the medical reports. He called a friend of his in New York. Juniack faxed him all the papers and asked him the questions. (1) is this abuse? (2) is this an offense the prosecutor will file on?

New Jersey has no fetal homicide law so the only charge would be rape and aggravated assault and battery. But the crimes that Morelli could face anywhere from 10 to 20 years in prison.

Juniack took all the information to the internal affairs committee and they called the Prosecuting Attorney and he decided to charge Joe Morelli with four counts of Aggravated Sexual Assault Battery charges along with a multitude of other charges. His hands were tied and could not provide justice for the lost baby but he did add four counts of emotional distress to the charges.

Stephanie continued hiding out in RangeMan until the decision was made as to the charges against Joe Morelli and if he would be given bail. Stephanie was still getting calls from Joe's mother and Stephanie let it go to voice

mail so it would be recorded. Many times they were threats against her due to Joe being in jail.

The news broke on the 6 O'clock News that Joe Morelli was facing a total of 15 charges and that no bail would be allowed. The Prosecuting Attorney also charged Angela Morelli with 3 counts of harassment against Stephanie Plum.

Ranger only allowed Stephanie out of the building with two bodyguards. Stephanie decided she would always be unsafe in Trenton. She decided to leave town. Ranger agreed to let her go to the Miami Office and let her live in the building until the trial.

Stephanie met the Office Manager, Antonio Manoso. He is Ranger's brother.

"Antonio, Miss Plum is to be treated as if she belongs to me. She has been abused by males and I want her treated with the utmost respect."

"OK, Bro. Nice to meet you Miss Plum."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Manoso."

"Call me, Antonio."

"She will be here for at least 6 months or until her trial date."

"Is she a witness or the defendant?"

"She is the plaintiff. She is testifying against a Trenton Cop for rape and murder of her lost baby. I mean it Antonio she is emotionally fragile and you better not add to it or it will mean mat time for you or any man who adds to her distress while under RangeMan care. Do I make myself crystal clear?"

"Sure, Ranger."

"I also know your course behavior where women are concerned! You cause her to shed one tear because of your mouth I am not sure ICU will be able to save you or any other man from that fate. She has been repeatedly raped and forced to lose a baby. I do not want any references made toward what she has endured. The man who did this is cop so if she leaves the building I want 2 bodyguards on her. She may be in line for a hit from New Jersey."

"I am sorry, Miss Plum. I will try to make staying here easier for you."

"I will give her a laptop and she can do searches from the penthouse. The less people who knows she is here the better for the whole company."

"I understand."

"Come on, Stephanie and I will show you to your bedroom and you can use my office. I don't think it is safe to have you around the men just yet."

"I don't like you spending this kind of money on me, Ranger. I can find things to keep me occupied without needing bodyguards."

"Babe, listen to me, Please. When everything comes out back in Trenton how many of Joe's women do you think won't try to find you and shut you up? Without you Joe can get off Scott free. If not the women then the mob families will have a stake in it too. They are far more dangerous than the women."

"Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut! Then no one would know."

Ranger walked over to her. "Is shoving this under the rug is your idea of a good idea?"

"Then you wouldn't bleed money and I wouldn't have to hide like a criminal."

Ranger tilted her chin so their eyes could meet.

"You are not responsible for what happened. Besides don't you know the truth always comes out? Why should you destroy your self esteem because some male has an over abundance of testosterone and few brains to back it up with?"

"I have no answer for that question."

"Well, Babe, you stay here, stay safe and we will discuss it again."

Ranger kissed her forehead.

"Let's go see your room."

Ranger led her to the elevator and then to the penthouse.

Stephanie is shocked at the elegance of Ranger's apartment.

"Welcome to my home, Babe."

"Ranger, what do you want from me?"

"Babe, I don't want anything from you. My main goal is to try and prove to you that there are good people in this world. I like your spirit and I want to help restore your faith in mankind. We do not always have to get paid for things when our hearts see people in need and who have been hurt by others."

"You keep asking me out when I tell you I am not interested. Why?"

" You are different than any other woman I have ever known and you fascinate me."

"So you invite me here to observe me like a bug under a microscope?"

"No. In your simplified world you can not see all the dangers out there. I am like you and have known Joe Morelli for years. But you found a side of him that no one else has ever known to exist. This puts you in extreme danger from him or friends of his. I want to show you not all men are like him. I promise never to pressure you for anything until you make your own decisions on what you want."

"Thank you, Ranger."

"The reason I brought you to Miami was to make it harder to find you, also to keep you safe. I even can get you a counselor, who is on retainer, to help you work things through after the trial is over if you like. She can help you repair some of the damages he has caused so you can heal those scars."

"Counselors scare me."

"I have seen a counselor several times after I was on missions for the government. They are inquisitive with their questions but they also help you to sort out what is your guilt and what you had no control of so no reason to hang on to that."

"I will think about it."

Ranger showed her the room. It was done in feminine colors. Strange for a single man.

"This is the room I have set up for my daughter. I was in service so I let my ex-wife's new husband adopt Julie. Now I get to see her occasionally."

"It is beautiful. Thank you again."

"You are welcome. I will let you get settled. Sophia, our cook, will bring us out lunch in about an hour."

Ranger left me alone in the room. Stephanie unpacks what little she had with her. She stretched out on the bed and was relishing the comfort of the bed.

 **MEANWHILE AT THE POLICE STATION:**

Joe Juniack was trying to handle the department's daily work load along with figuring out how to undo the mess that the Joe Morelli scandal has brought to the whole town of Trenton, New Jersey.

The town was shaken to its core and very few people trusted the police any more.

The racketeering that somehow was ingrained into the every aspect of Trenton Life is shocking. How could he, Joe Juniack, not have seen this going on? All Joe Juniack knew was Joe Morelli was a con man of the year in his book.

There were threats on Joe's life even though he is in solitary confinement and has an extra guard on his door.

Juniack was trying to find a place to hide Joe out but he had already had 5 turn downs. No one wanted that sleaze in their facility.

Joe's lawyer, Dickie Orr, had him brought to the conference room.

"Joe, from everything I have seen there is no way to keep you out of prison and it is going to be a very long haul. Can you tell me why you hit Miss Plum while she was carrying your child?"

"She was lying trying to get me to go out with her."

Dickie laid some papers in front of him. These papers say different! Those papers state in clear terms she loss a child and that the bruises were the cause of death. In fact you almost killed her in the process. I doubt the prosecutor will try for a murder charge for the baby. BUT they are going after you for the multiple charges regarding those beatings you gave her. Not to mention you held her against her will and 3 or the 4 guys have already made plea deals with the prosecuting attorney to testify against you. You actually let 4 other guys rape her even after you had raped her?"

"I had to do something to get her attention."

"Did you honestly think she would want anything to do with you after all that?"

"Those eyes of hers kept telling me she wanted me so I gave it to her."

"Didn't she ever tell you to stop?"

"She didn't mean it. She wanted me bad."

"You are a psychopath. The moment she said stop and you didn't you just blew your own case. I will still be your lawyer but only to protect what rights you have left."

"So you want her too, huh?"

Dickie Orr slapped Joe so hard his brains rattled.

"You don't deserve any female with an attitude like yours. But oh will those boys in the pen love making you their bitch! Guard!"

"You are a worthless piece of trash, Orr."

"Get this trash out of my sight."

Dickie Orr went to the Chief of Police's office.

"Joe, I want it on the record that I will remain Joe Morelli's lawyer only to protect his constitutional rights but I will not try to protect him from the law in any way shape or form. He has admitted guilt and there are still facts you have no idea about. Not to mention the 4 guys which got immunity are just as guilty as Joe. The prosecuting attorney will to blame for putting 4 rapists back on the street."

"You mean to tell me Morelli actually told you that all 5 of them took turns?"

"Yes, sir. He also said that he did it to get Stephanie's attention so she would go out with him. He is a psychopath!"

"Will he plead guilty when he gets to court?"

"He more than likely will not. But then I will ask for a sidebar with the judge and ask him to listen to the recordings of my interview with him and I will withdraw my name as his lawyer because I will not protect a guilty man. This man is beyond guilty of all charges not to mention the murder of Stephanie's baby."

"I will set up a meeting the prosecuting attorney for tomorrow afternoon and you and I will let him hear the recording and see how he wants to proceed with this case. Maybe we can get the plea deal rescinded and 5 of them can be put away."

"Let me know because those 4 boys needs to go out with him."

Back at the penthouse Antonio knocked on the penthouse door. Along with two bodyguards.

Ranger let them in.

"Brother, I would like you to meet Ronald Brown and Randall Brown. These are the two men I have chose for Stephanie's bodyguards."

"Nice to meet you both. I take it you are twins?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have a seat."

The men sat down on the couch.

"Bro, I chose these two men because they have a physic connection and if they can learn to tap into the Spidey senses Stephanie has they may be able to protect her better with the connections than just any two men."

"Thanks, Antonio. I like that idea. Let me go get Stephanie."

Ranger knocked on her door.

"Enter."

"Babe, Antonio has brought your two new bodyguards here for you to meet. They are twins."

"I will be right out."

Ranger went back to the men.

"She will be right out."

"Ronnie and Randy, I will tell you a little about her background. She is a rape victim, she has had a forced miscarriage, she does not trust men at all. So you will not make any snide remarks because her emotional state is extremely fragile."

Stephanie entered the room.

"Antonio, you make me sound like they need to walk on eggshells. Yes all those things have happened but I also have people out there wanting to kill me because I had the audacity to turn in a cop."

Ronnie and Randy stand as she enters the room.

"This one is Ronnie and this one is Randy."

"OK. How will I tell you apart?"

Ronnie stuck out his hand "I am Ronnie and I am bigger than Randy but our voices are also different. We are fraternal twins not identical."

Stephanie shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ronnie."

Randy was next.

"I am Randy and like Ronnie said our voices are different. Not to mention Ronnie likes sugar and I prefer not to indulge."

"Sorry I am a sugarholic. I could live on desserts."

"That stuff will kill you."

"I have heard Ranger tell me that before."

"Babe, those doughnuts you crave so much are not allowed in this building either!"

"Can I get one or two when I go out?"

"I would prefer you not go out very often since we don't know how many hits may be out on you yet."

"You know how stir crazy I get."

"Yes, that is why I have set it up for you and your bodyguards to go to a mall so you can buy whatever you need. That way you won't have to go out so often."

"Thank you, Ranger."

The men leave and Stephanie goes down to the fourth floor Command Center and Antonio shows her where she will be working. Antonio sets up a password for her and gives her 4 files to research.

Two hours later Stephanie knocks on Antonio's door.

"Enter."

"Antonio, here are your searches and my reports on them."

"Thank you, Stephanie."

"You will notice the Brian Shelton file shows several mob connections and he also has four aliases."

"You found all of this with OUR search engines?"

"Yes."

"You need to show George, our researcher how you managed to get all this information."

"You just have to learn how to ask the right questions.

At the end of the day Stephanie took the stairs to the penthouse and went into her room.

Ten minutes later she heard Ranger come into the apartment.

"Babe, are you here?"

"Yes. In my room."

"Babe, I have to go back to Trenton tomorrow. There is some trouble that needs my attention."

"How long will I have to hide out?"

"Until Joe's trial is over. So at least a year."

"What if I don't want to stay in Miami for a year?"

"Your only other option is the witness program and that will mean getting a new name, a new vocation and never being allowed to go back to Trenton again."

"I will think about it. I do not want to be caged up for a year either."

"It will be your choice."

"Ranger, I have thought about the counselor and I think I would like to talk to one but it should be female. I can't talk to a man about everything Joe did to me."

"I understand that. I will have my counselor here to find you a good female counselor trained in rapes."

"Will the bodyguards have to be in the room?"

"No, they can wait outside the room."

"Then I will take you up on that offer. But I want to pay my own way."

"I will make you a deal. You pay half and let RangeMan pay half. This way you can do it on your own and still let RangeMan's insurance pay the other half."

"I can live with that."

"Are you ready for supper?"

"Yes."

"Good, Sophia will be here in 5 minutes."

"Thank you, I will join you shortly."

"I am going to miss you Babe."

"Why do you still call me that when you know I don't return your feelings?"

"Because, I still find you amazing and I use that term as a form of adoration of your emotional strength."

"To me it feels like you saying my decisions are childish."

"Babe, there is a difference between a term of endearment and my calling you a Baby."

"Guess you see it but I don't."

"What should I call you then?"

"What is wrong with my name? Makes it sound like I am not good enough to be spoken to like you do other people."

"I will try to do better. But I mean no harm or mean to embarrass you."

"I understand that too, Ranger. This is why I am agreeing to the counselor because if you mean it as an endearment which is a good thing. But when I see it as only an insult then my mind needs to work through this or I may never be able to with a man because of what has been done to me."

Ranger knelt beside the bed.

"Stephanie, I would never hurt you physical or emotionally. Like I have said I find you amazing. You do intrigue me and I do want to know you better but I also want you to be able to think your decisions through even if you eventually decide you still are not interested in me like I am you."

"I just don't want to lead you on or to take advantage of your kindness."

"I promise to let you know if you ever get close to that."

"Let's go eat. Enough talk for now."

Ranger stood up and gave her his hand. Then there was that smile that I couldn't resist.

Supper was full of chit-chat. Unusual for Ranger but Stephanie did find out that RangeMan of Trenton has had a few break-ins that Ranger thinks are tied to Joe Morelli's mess. That is why he is leaving.

Bedtime arrived and Stephanie took her shower and wore a pair of cotton pajamas to bed. I fell asleep almost immediately.

Stephanie did not see or hear Ranger stand at the doorway watching her sleep. Not sure what he is looking at but it seemed to please him.

Ranger was gone by the time Stephanie got out of bed.

On the kitchen counter was a note it read: "Babe, I should be back within a week. Stay safe and I left you the corporate credit card if you need anything. Love, Ranger."

Stephanie looked at the card and then went and placed it in Ranger's Office's desk drawer. She had no intention of ever being obligated to that man!

Stephanie went down to the break room for breakfast then went to her cubicle and started work.

About 10 am her cell phone rang. The tone told her it was Ranger.

"Babe, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE THE BUILDING!"

"Ranger that tone tells me I am in trouble."

"We have information that tells us that there are 2 known hits on your life and they know where you are."

"What did I do to them?"

"It goes back to people who think if they get rid of you Joe's charges will disappear."

"Are these females?"

"One is but the other comes from his mob connections."

"Will I ever be free of this garbage?"

"Babe, I know you are frustrated but this too will pass."

"I might as well find a hole and pull it on top of me because I will never be able to be normal again. I am just a worthless piece of trash."

Ranger could tell she was crying. When he couldn't get her to answer him any more he hung up and called Antonio.

"Yeah, Bro."

"Send one of the bodyguards upstairs to check on Stephanie. I gave her the news that there are two known hits out on her. She thinks she isn't worth saving. I don't want her left alone until I get back there tonight."

"Bro, what is there about this girl that has you so hung up?"

"Antonio, I fell in love with her survivor attitude but I see myself in her when I was younger and got sent to Miami to get me away from the wrong crowd. I know how much that hurts the spirit. I just want to prove to her she is wrong about herself. She thinks she is worthless and I am afraid she will try to end her life if she is alone."

"I will send Sophia up first. She may talk to a female."

"I don't care how you do just don't let her hurt herself."

"OK. I will do my best."

"Thanks brother she means the world to me right now."

"Then hurry back."

Stephanie was snuggled into the soft sheets and was crying when Sophia came into the apartment.

Sophia immediately heard her sobs and went to Julie's room.

"Stephanie, are you alright?"

"No. I wish I was dead."

Sophia sat down beside her.

"Why would you even think that."

Stephanie sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Wouldn't you too if you were raped multiple times then had it splashed all over the town. Then when it finally came out what he did they are threatening MY life! I can't go out like a normal person for fear of being murdered because I had the audacity to turn this sleaze ball in. Not to mention what man in his right mind would want it known their girlfriend is a slut. Not only that it doesn't begin to touch the hurt of a lost baby I was forced to lose by being beaten just so he didn't have to support it and ruin his reputation. What redeeming value did he leave me?"

Sophia moved closer to her and pulled her into her arms.

"Sweety, listen to me. You are not worthless. These are all crimes and they were DONE to you not you doing them to anyone. The man was wrong and if you harm yourself aren't you doing to yourself with the same thing the man tried to do you? YOU ARE INNOCENT! Harming yourself will make those folks think you had some quilt in the actions."

"I did not ask to get pregnant! Nor to losing my baby."

"Of course you didn't but the gossip mongers don't care about that because if they take your side they will lose their standing in town. They are in self preservation mode. But Sweety, if you harm yourself then you are giving into these fools."

"I feel like I am damaged goods. I am not a virgin and there is nothing I can do about it or ever go back to the innocent status."

"Being raped took that from you. But Sweety, a man who truly loves you will not hold that against you. He will love the character you are now. This has given you a strength to survive that he will admire and want to protect."

"How can I ever let a man touch me like that when the only thing I think of when I think of sex is pain, hurt, humiliation and I feel like I have nothing to offer him. I don't think I will ever be able to enjoy sex even if I love that man."

"Maybe you need a counselor to help you with that. Until the trial is over I doubt but you could be hypnotized and made to forget those incidents but that is an option you have."

"Would they truly make me forget?"

"That is something you and counselor should decide but harming yourself isn't going to make the hurt go away now is it? What if your attempt at suicide fails and leaves you with more health problems. Then you would carry the guilt over the attempt not to mention you would have to face your own failure every day. Wouldn't that really make you feel more worthless?"

"Yes, it could very well make the trouble worse."

"I know you do not want to hear this now but Ranger doesn't see you the way you think he does. He ordered us to stay with you until he gets here tonight. He wants you protected at all costs. Does this sound like a man who thinks you are worthless?"

"But why would he waste his time and money on some one as damaged as I am?"

"Let me tell you about Carlos, which is Ranger's real name. He was 14 and running with the wrong crowd. They convinced him to help them steal a car and when they saw the police coming they all ran and left him to take the charge all by himself. He was sent to Miami to his Grandmother Rosa. She saw the good side in him. Yes, he was a thug but Grandma Rosa saw there was good in his heart. She loved him through the rough times and he began to see that he could turn himself around and he went to the military. He excelled and he was picked for the Rangers. The training was tough but wanted to prove to Grandma Rosa that her faith in him was not misplaced. He ended up first in his class and was chosen by the government to join Black Ops. He excelled there too. He learned a compassion under Grandma Rosa that helped him succeed where others failed. Carlos has saw beneath all your hurts and he sees that survivor mentality Grandma Rosa taught him. He wants to help train that mentality in you so you can survive also. Besides his theory is if you allow the wrong people to put you down and you stay there that is a crime in itself. Carlos wants you to rise above all the bad things that has happened and for you to succeed at something which denies all the gossipers their prize. If you succeed then they lost their battle. Success will trump rumors any day."

Stephanie looked at Sophia and said.

"Thanks, I needed some one to help me see the clearing through all the trees. I just want for the hurting to stop."

"Then lock your backbone into place and get back into life. Go do your job and hold your head up high. The men of this company will see that fighting spirit and they will back you. They won't respect anyone who is not willing to fight for their own selves. Start by earning their respect and then you will learn to respect yourself more every day."

"Sophia, I don't have a sister would you be free to listen to me when I get off track again?"

"Stephanie, I would love having you for a sister. You know that Carlos has 4 other sisters but I am sure they will accept you so you will have plenty of sisters to help you."

Stephanie hugged Sophia.

"Let me go get a shower and I will go downstairs to do my job."

"Stephanie, there has never been a woman who has touched Carlos' heart the way you have. He never had much use for woman on his arm or in his bed but you somehow you reached Carlos. Ranger has been in control for so long our family thought he would never find a woman who could reach him. Somehow you found the hidden Carlos in all of Ranger's military tactics."

"Sophia, I am afraid to like him. The only man I had crush on set about to destroy me. I am afraid I couldn't handle losing two men."

"Stephanie, I know my brother. His feelings are as scary for him as it is for you. Carlos, was lied to by a woman and she did finally tell him she was pregnant and she told him she was going to have an abortion. She didn't tell him she chickened out but she kept the baby and Julie was 8 years old when Carlos found out the truth. My brother knows the deep emotional hurt you are feeling. Yes, your experiences has reminded him of his own emotional turmoil. Give him a chance and maybe both hurts could be healed by loving him like Grandma Rosa did. His emotions towards you are raw right now but Carlos also knows you are not ready for an intimate relationship. Let him lead then once you have healed some maybe you will find out he is the right man for you."

"Sophia, I am attracted to him more that I am comfortable with. I want to be loved but after what Joe did I am not sure I can do that again."

"Sweety, take your time Carlos will not push you. Just find a way to let him know your feelings and he will wait on your healing and let you make the first move so he does not scare you off or stop your healing."

"Sophia, please don't tell Carlos we had this talk. I want to be the one to tell him what you have helped me to see."

"Sweety, I won't say anything. But take my word for it, my brother is in love with you. Hurts, faults or any other reason you can come up with. I, for one, am so happy he found you. I have never, ever seen my brother so happy since we were kids. Can you imagine the change from military orders from a drill Sargent to a man who actually explains himself? Honey, you have done wonders for my brother. Even Grandma Rosa wants to meet the woman who has finally tamed her Carlos."

"How did she know I did it?"

"From the day he laid eyes on you this man has been love struck and Grandma Rosa noticed immediately! She wanted your name but he wouldn't give it finally he let it slip to his mother one day that he found "the woman of my dreams" then later in the conversation he also let your name slip. Then when he moved you here to Miami it didn't take long for the grapevine of this family to realize the woman he brought here to protect was the same woman he was in love with. Not to mention his warnings to Antonio in front of all the men! Threatening your own brother with death caught everyone's ears. Sweety, take my word for it. This has NEVER happened before. My own opinion of the situation is I am on both your sides because I honestly think you like him too and he is a good man."

"Sophia, I am attracted to him more than I felt I should be but yet I can't help but smile every time I look into his eyes. I am not sure it is love or lust but I have never met a man who makes me as happy as he does even if he isn't spending a dime on me. But to go to these lengths to protect me tells me his feelings are deep or he would not go to this length just to save me."

"Sweety, I know you can't leave the building. Yeah, Carlos, informed me of the danger. How about if I bring Grandma Rosa to lunch on Sunday? She has been asking to meet you. Let Grandma Rosa see you two together and with her intuition she will tell you immediately whether it will work. Don't tell Carlos I told you but he was dating a woman named Lee Ann and Grandma Rosa went ballistic on her and him. Turns out Grandma felt Lee Ann swung both ways! Oh, my god, was Carlos furious. He did not know. Grandma threatened to disown him if he ever saw her again. Carlos knew Grandma's intuitions were rarely wrong. Carlos dropped her and Lee Ann threatened him many times but she finally left him alone. But Grandma already knows you are Carlos' soul mate that is why she wants to meet you."

"Let me talk to Carlos and then I will let you know."

"OK. Is it safe to leave you alone?"

"Yes, I promise I will shower and I will go down and work and earn my keep."

"Carlos, will be here later tonight. How about I go out and find you a special dress to wear for him. That way you can surprise him."

"You don't have to do that."

"Right but call it a welcome to the family present from me for making my brother so happy."

"I have money to pay for it."

"Yeah, Sweety, would it be a PRESENT if you paid for it?"

Stephanie laughed out loud and so did Sophia.

"OK, something to shock him with without being slutty looking."

"Sweety, I would never ever try to make you out to be anything but the LADY my brother sees in you. You are special Stephanie."

"Thanks, Sophia."

"Ronnie, the bodyguard, will be outside the apartment door if you need him.

"Thanks, give me 15 minutes and I will be in my cubicle."

"OK. I will go plan a special dinner for you two tonight since I know he won't let you leave, even with him, tonight."

"This is a better prison than the last one I was in."

"That one is in the past remember?"

"Sorry it was a flashback."

"Counselor time and it will fade."

"Thanks, Sophia.

Stephanie hugged her and Sophia returned the hug.

Sophia left and told Ronnie not to let anyone in she also told Ronnie to escort Stephanie to her cubicle when she was ready.

Ronnie agreed and stood guard.

Stephanie showered and was ready to face the world again.

In her cubicle Stephanie found several searches that needed started.

For two hours she ran the searches and printed off the results.

It was almost 7 PM when Ranger walked into her cubicle.

"Why are you still here?"

"Just finishing the last search and its report."

"Are you alright?"

"I am alive if that is what you mean."

"Babe, I can see that."

"Did you get your business taken care of?"

"Most of it. But there is also something you need to know. Here have a seat."

"There will be a Breaking News spot on the television tonight. There was a riot at the Trenton Police Station and several inmates shot Joe's guard with his own gun and they got into Joe's cell and they murdered him and they decapitated his privates and stuffed them in his mouth."

"My god!"

"I wasn't finished with my business but I felt I needed to be the one to tell you in person so you did not hear it on TV."

Stephanie started crying. Ranger picked her up and led her upstairs to the apartment.

"Babe, this will not stop the hits on you. It may make them worse."

"I wished I had never opened my mouth!"

Ranger pulled her close.

"Babe, that kind of hate will eat you alive. To keep your mouth shut would only harm yourself."

"Ranger. What other cities do you have offices in?"

"Boston, Atlanta and Baton Rouge. Why?"

"Never mind I don't care where I go someone will find me. Guess I will have to learn to be a hermit for the rest of my life."

"Babe, you are unraveling and this worries me."

"I wished it had been me who died!"

Ranger grabs her and holds on for dear life!

"Babe, please don't say that! I love you and I don't want to lose you. I will not let you blame yourself for something that was never your fault."

Tears were rolling down Ranger's cheeks.

Once one of the tears hit Stephanie's cheek. That scared her.

"Ranger, I promise I won't harm myself."

Stephanie took her fingers and wiped away the tears.

"Ranger, why are you crying?"

Ranger just looked at the floor.

"I am deeply in love with you. I know I may never be able to call you mine. I don't want to push you because emotionally I am not sure you can ever love any man because of Morelli has done to you."

"Ranger, look at me."

He lifted his eyes to hers.

"I may be damaged because of Joe's behavior but when you touch me I feel like your touch is electric that is something I have never ever felt before. I know I don't know what love is any more but there is one thing I do know. I enjoy how I feel when you are close to me. I am finding it harder to keep my hands to myself. I want to touch you but I have been afraid to do that because I did not want to lead you on."

Ranger held her at arm's length.

"Babe, I just want to kiss you but I don't want to do that if you don't want me too."

"Ranger. I am scared. But I do want you too. What if we don't have the right chemistry?"

"Babe, I feel that electricity too. The slightest touch from you sends electricity through me also. I only want the best for you. Even if I am not the one who can give that to you."

Stephanie stared into his eyes.

The both found what they were looking for.

Stephanie was the one who made the first move towards him.

When their lips touch it was like a dam broke and they both couldn't get enough of each other.

Ranger drew her closer to him.

"Babe, I love you so much. Thank you for that kiss. It was everything I ever dreamed of having.

"Ranger, don't get mad at Sophia but she told me a little about your background and I realize you honestly know how bad I am hurting emotionally but I don't know how to love a man. I have never even had a real boyfriend or ever been truly in love. As you know I am not a virgin but I have also never felt the urges that leads to wanting to have sex with a man. How can you love me when I am this broken?"

"Love does not come from having sex, Babe. Love is when one person sees another's personality that makes you want to know more. Love is when a person's soul speaks to your soul through your eyes. I am not been a good man all my life. When I was young I was a thief, a robber and a mugger. BUT when I was sent to Grandma Rosa she saw a good side of me that even I did not see or want to know. I see that same goodness in you. I have had that kind of darkness in my life due to all my missions but when I first saw the light in your eyes I had to get closer to that light. You have made me see my past should not control my future. Please let me show you how to love again like Grandma Rosa showed me. I promise I will not ask for sex until you are ready for it. But I won't lie to you either. The very sight of you makes me hard in an instant. I have had a few bed partners but they never once makes my body fight myself for self control. You are not leading me on. But let's get you some counseling and then we will decide IF OR WHEN we both decide to make this relationship intimate."

"Ranger, I have been attracted to you since our eyes first met each other but because of my past I kept turning you down because I didn't want to get hurt again. But I have learned this much after talking to your Sister. I can't imagine going anywhere that I couldn't see you on a regular basis. When you came in tonight my whole world lit up just at the sight of you. I too need to be near you. Not sure what that means but I still want to explore how we can help each other."

Ranger kissed Stephanie harder than he planned on but she seemed to enjoy the kiss and returned his passion as much as she knew how.

Once they parted ways. They both looked embarrassed.

"Ranger, that name sounds so military and so rough is there anything else I can call you?"

"What does your heart want to call me?"

"Sweetheart."

"Why?"

"Because your personality is sweet when you are dealing with me but most of all when a woman calls a man "Sweetheart" and another woman hears it she immediately knows he is taken and to back off."

"Whoa! Sounds possessive to me."

"You told me once that you do not share. Well neither do I. I told Connie once I didn't want to go out with you because I would have to fight half of the city of Trenton or Miami off if you and I were together."

"Then call me Sweetheart and I would be honored to think other women would know to back off. See I don't like women who try to push themselves on me. But you never chased me. You let me come to my own conclusions without any pressure. I loved that trust you had in me."

Stephanie was snuggled in Ranger's arms. She used her arms to pull his tighter around her.

"Ranger, I may be making a mistake here. I would love to lay in bed with you tonight. I want to see if my heart will let my body respond like a woman should. Please don't be mad at me if I can't do it though."

"Babe I will hold you all night if that is all you can handle. That would fulfill one of my own dreams...holding you close all night."

"You have dreamed of me?"

"Every night since I first met you. Men have pin-up girls but I don't need them I have you to look at."

"Then you need your eyes tested."

"Babe, you are gorgeous in my sight."

"It just dawned on me. Sophia went shopping for me a dress to supposedly catch you eye. I didn't even get to wear it!"

Ranger chuckled.

"Babe, you don't need to impress me. It isn't what you are or are not wearing that turns my head. It is those gorgeous eyes of yours and that survivor attitude of yours."

"Well rather than to spoil the surprise I will keep the dress for some other time when you least expect it."

"Honey child, I will look forward to that night!"

"Ranger, do you truly believe you and I can have a relationship?"

"Yes, I do. I can not explain to you why I have felt this so strongly but my world would be empty with out you in it every day."

"Then since I can not see my life being worth living without you in it either why don't we go to bed and get started on our Some Day?"

"Are you 100% sure?"

"Yes, I am. I am scared I won't be woman enough to please you but yes I want to be your Babe because I now realize it is not just a pet name but you honestly care for me in that way."

"Then let's start our Some Day"

Ranger led Stephanie to the bedroom.

"Do you want me to close my eyes while you undress?"

"No, I have to face this fear and I want you to help me."

Stephanie was petrified but she began to undress and Ranger kept eye contact with her so she thought he was not watching her. But truth is he could see her body as exposed it for him.

When she was nude she climbed into bed. Stephanie thought she was going to piss the bed she was so scared.

Stephanie rolled onto her side and stared into his eyes.

"Sweetheart, I am scared to death but part of me wants you so badly that I am willing to try to be a human being again."

"Oh, Babe!" Ranger pulled her close to him and hugged her tight. "You will be safe with me. I will wait as long as it takes just as long as you let me hold you this close every night."

He kissed her lightly but Stephanie's urges took over and she kissed him back and Ranger knew it would eventually happen for them.

Ranger broke the kiss and let her snuggle up to him.

"I love you, Babe."

"Sweetheart, I love you too. Laying here has shown me I can heal with your help. I couldn't ask any more than to do this every night."

Ranger held her until he felt her relax into sleep. He watched her sleep and he couldn't believe he had his dream woman in his arms. He smiled and he too drifted off to sleep.

About 1 am Stephanie woke up needing to use the bathroom. She watched him sleep and realized she did want this man. She slipped out of his arms and went to the bathroom. She went back to the bed and Ranger was awake.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Babe, I got cold without you next to me. I thought maybe you changed your mind."

"No, Sweetheart. Just a nature call."

Stephanie slid back into his arms.

"It feels wonderful to know that someone actually misses me."

"I do. With my arms around you I think together we can face any demons that you and I have in our lives."

Stephanie propped herself up on her elbow.

"Do you want to know what I thought when I was in the bathroom? I realized I do want you. All of you"

Ranger pulled her towards him.

"I want you too, Babe. We will take it slow and easy. I want to show you that having sex and making love are two different things. Straight sex is only a release for that instant. Making love is showing your partner that they are important to you and not just for sexual favors."

"I want you and I love how much your gentle touches makes me want more of them."

"Why don't I let you touch me anywhere you want and I will let you be in control of the experience so you will know I am not taking advantage of your fragile stability?"

"Sweetheart, I don't know how to even do that."

The tears were filling her eyes.

"Babe, I have faith in you. You know where you want to touch don't over think it and let your hands be your guide."

Stephanie let her fingers trace his 6-pack abs. She couldn't believe how hard they were.

Ranger was enjoying her touches and he felt himself getting hard. But he willed himself to lay still.

Stephanie let her fingers rub his nipple and she immediately felt it harden under her touch. She used that to spur her to investigate further. She put her mouth on his nipple and sucked on gently.

That brought a moan out of Ranger's mouth.

"Babe, I love the feel of that. Try to other one, please."

Stephanie switched to the other nipple and she used her free hand to play with the nipple she had just sucked on.

"Babe, you are making me hard."

Stephanie lowered her left hand down towards his organ and was surprised at how hard he was already. She began to massage it with her hand.

Ranger had to use all his self control to lay still. He wanted this woman more than any woman he had ever had in his bed before.

Stephanie began to feel the wetness at the tip of his organ. She knew she wanted to taste that moisture. She was afraid to try but her desire for him had grown to a point she couldn't help herself.

Stephanie moved the covers to give her better access. She looked at the rock hard organ and knew she wanted what it had to offer.

Stephanie used her tongue to tease the pee hole and Ranger's thought he would explode.

Stephanie took the organ in her mouth and sucked on it like she did his nipple. It was far more responsive than the nipples were. She liked the sweetness of the cum and her hands reached down and massaged his balls.

Ranger could not stop the moans she was bringing out of him.

"Babe, if you don't stop I am going to cum in your mouth and that is not where I want to put it."

"I am sorry Sweetheart." She quit touching it altogether thinking she had done something wrong.

"Babe, I loved what you were doing to me but I didn't want for force the ejaculation down your throat. You were fantastic at that!"

"How about you let me get you ready for my wad."

"I guess I am not cut out for this stuff."

Ranger bent over her and kissed her

"Babe, I loved everything you were doing. I want to show you how am man should treat his lover. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do."  
"Then lay here and let me show YOU WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME!"

Ranger began by suckling on her breasts and hardening her nipples. He knew by the smile on her face that she was enjoying that.

He moved his hand to her crotch and began rubbing and fingering her cave entrance.

Stephanie had closed her eyes and was enjoying the experiences.

Ranger moved his mouth to her clit and began to use his tongue to please her. He felt her beginning to squirm.

"Babe. I want you but not if it will bring back bad memories."

"Ranger, I want you! I can not stand much more pressure."

"Babe, I will try to be gentle with you."

Ranger eased his organ to her entrance and made sure there was enough lubrication so it wouldn't leave her sore and he eased his organ inside the cave and let it lay there for her to get used to or to stop him.

"Babe, are you OK with this?"

"Sweetheart, I am going to explode if you don't hurry up. I want you! I want you to love me."

Ranger bent over her. He kissed her and she helped deepen the kiss and the natural rhythm took over and they climaxed together.

Ranger held himself off of her.

"Are you OK, Babe."

"Sweetheart, I can't explain it to you. But I finally made love!"

Ranger looked down on her with a 1,000 watt smile.

"You sure did, Babe, and believe me I enjoyed every minute of it. Remember I don't share. Ain't no one else ever going to touch you again but me."

"Sweetheart, that felt so good to me too. I had only one flashback but I just looked up and saw your eyes with love in them and I knew the flashback wasn't who was doing those things to me. I am glad I faced that fear. I just wished I could be a better lover for you."

"Babe, I don't want better! I want you just the way you are. I am a satisfied man and I still want no other woman but you. In or out of bed you are all I want is you."

Ranger laid beside her and pulled her close.

"Sweetheart, it just dawned on me. I called you Ranger once. That is when the flashback had me tied to the bed and Joe was going to enter me again and I knew it would hurt. I yelled your name hoping you would save me. It was almost like I was telling Joe that I wanted you and not him."

"He can never hurt you or anyone else again."

" I will always enjoy your screaming my name as long as it makes you happy."

"That it did! Here I am 23 years old and never made love before. I am glad my first time was with you."

"I am glad I found a way to make it enjoyable for you."

Stephanie pulled Ranger's arms around her tight.

"I want to sleep like this forever."

"Babe, you have to wake up occasionally. You have to eat you know?"

"I just want you to hold me."

"It will be my pleasure. Just relax and I will keep you safe. If you have a flashback know I am just a scream away."

Ranger kissed her and she kissed him back.

They both drifted off to sleep in each others arms."

The next morning Ranger woke up first and was treated to a full view of Babe's body. She must have gotten hot because she had thrown the covers off.

"God she is gorgeous. If she thinks I am a Cuban sex god then she has to be my Burg Princess!"

Stephanie stirred and opened her eyes to see Carlos staring at her.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing. Just admiring at how gorgeous you are."

"Then that makes two of us because I think you are gorgeous too."

"Are you sorry, Babe?"

"No! It was glorious. Are you sorry?"

"Not one bit when I have my goddess laying in my arms."

"I hate to even think about getting out of bed."

"I have to work and so do you."

"I have such a tough boss."

"Is he a slave driver?"

"No but he sure is gorgeous to look at."

"Sounds like you have a crush on him."

"Way beyond that point. I am in love with him."

"I hate to tell you this but your boss is in love with you too."

They get out of bed and Ranger showed her the pleasures of a joint shower.

It was new for Stephanie but she found out with Ranger it was enjoyable beyond any fears she had.

They dressed and went downstairs to work.

Antonio knew immediately that Carlos had gotten what he wanted the smile on his brother's face was one he had never seen that bright. Carlos was so happy everyone in the office knew it. They were happy for him. They also knew who put that smile there.

Sunday came around and it was time to meet Grandma Rosa. Ranger decided to let her get out so they were going to Grandma Rosa's house.

Stephanie was sitting in Ranger's car and watching the scenery fly by. She was afraid to meet his family.

What if they didn't like her? What if they held her past against her?

Ranger stopped the car in front of a 2-story Tudor style house. Ranger walked around and helped her out of the car.

He pulled her to him.

"They will love you. Don't worry, I will not leave you alone."

As soon as they entered the house his siblings ganged up on the two of them.

"Come on back off you are scaring her to death! If you can not treat her respectfully then we are leaving! I mean it! BACK OFF OR I AM LEAVING!"

His siblings backed off a little.

"Carlos, did you bring your girlfriend with you?"

"Yes, Grandma Rosa. This is Stephanie Plum."

"Nice to meet you, Stephanie. Just call me Rosa. I am Carlos' grandmother who helped raise him. The rest of you scavengers go help your mother in the kitchen, NOW!"

They all scattered.

Carlos sat down beside his grandmother and Stephanie.

"Abuela, this is the girl I told you about. I call her Babe, because I am in love with her. She told me last night that she returns my love. But she has had some things happen to her that she needs our protection. She was raped when she was young but a guy who later became a cop. He beat her up when he found out he had gotten her pregnant. She lost the baby. She finally got the nerve to turn him in and he was murdered in jail two days ago. I don't want anyone asking her a bunch of questions until we can get her some counseling to help her come to grips with everything she has been through. Absolutely no asking if we are planning to have kids."

"Stephanie, I am sorry for the hurt life has inflicted on you but I also want you to know that my Carlos is an honorable man."

"I know he is Ms. Rosa. I do love him although I still don't trust my own feelings yet but I have no doubt about his feelings. I am trying to relearn how to love again and Carlos is willing to wait on it to happen for me."

"While you are in MY house I will protect you as well. Your past has nothing to do with what his siblings needs to know about. Nor will I allow them throw it back at you. I want to make you want to be a part of our family. You will always be safe in MY home."

"Thank you, Ms. Rosa."

"OK let's go introduce you to Carlos' parents. But my own view is you will always be a part of this family as long as you want to be."

"Thank you. I appreciate this."

They go into the kitchen Abuela Rose walked into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway.

"Listen up all of you. I have give Stephanie my protection. There has been tragedy in her short life but it is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! There is to be NO questions about her past until she sees fit to tell you. It is none of your business if these two decide to get into a relationship! The word marriage is not to be mentioned to these two because for one she emotionally is not ready yet. There is to be NO talk of having babies. She has lost one already due to a beating by an ex-boyfriend who wasn't man enough to handle his own responsibilities. I hear one disrespectful word out of any of you and YOU WILL BE THE ONE ASKED TO LEAVE MY HOUSE UNTIL YOU CAN LEARN RESPECT. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes, Abuela." Was the chorus Stephanie heard.

"Stephanie, you will be welcome in my house with or without Carlos."

"Thank you, Ms. Rosa."

The family then gathered around Stephanie and welcomed her to their house and to their family.

The dinner was delicious and the company turned out to be very friendly.

Stephanie even helped do the dishes after the meal.

Stephanie felt she could learn to love these people.

On the way home Carlos held her hand.

"You did fantastic. I realize they overwhelmed you."

"They did at first but after Ms. Rosa said her piece then they were real nice."

Ranger noticed a tail.

"Stephanie. We have a tail. I will try to lose them but I need you to duck down in case it one of your contract hitters."

Stephanie scrunched down into the leg room area of the front seat.

Ranger man several sharp turns and even turned his lights off to lose them. After several minutes Ranger told her it was all clear.

Ranger picked up the phone and immediately told them is location and he needed bodyguard intervention immediately.

Just a few minutes later Ranger's Porsche was sandwiched in between two black SUV's.

They all made it to RangeMan safely and the men surrounded both Ranger and Stephanie and made sure they got into RangeMan all in one piece.

Ranger took Stephanie to the penthouse. He had her set down on the couch and he pulled her to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why do they have to ruin everything?"

"They are sick in the head. It is like they are blaming the victim for the crimes of the perpetrator."

"I will never be able to have a normal life will I?"

"This will die down. Besides Joe Juniack is planning a press conference for Tuesday to address the issues. Maybe that will help."

"The world would be better off without me!"

Ranger jerked her to face him.

"Babe, I have told you that is your past talking. Please don't take any steps backwards. You have Abuela Rosa on your side, you know I am on your side. If they take you out I am not sure I could handle losing you so soon."

"Sweetheart, I need to learn to control my mind from talking for my mouth."

"Babe, you are my light please don't turn it off."

Stephanie put her arms around his neck.

"Maybe I will eventually get past this negative thoughts. I think I need the counselor and fast."

"I will have her here tomorrow. I want you to be whole but not just for me but so you can realize how important you are to lots of people."

"Hold me, Carlos, I am scared."

Stephanie started crying.

"Babe, these tears are an adrenaline let down. You go ahead and cry to your hearts content if it will make you feel better."

"Carlos, how did you ever handle all those people wanting to shoot at you?"

"My missions were different. I was there to save some people but I was also a trained fighter with plenty of weapons but you are left out in the open with no training and not way to protect yourself so the two situations are no ways near the same."

"Did you expect this to happen when we left today?"

"No, I didn't think anyone would try anything with me around. Guess my arrogance just about got you shot."

"Then I promise to stay inside until after Uncle Joe has his press conference."

"I think that is a wise idea."

Bedtime rolled around and Stephanie climbed into bed next to Ranger.

He opened his arms and she practically ran to them.

Ranger pulled her close and held her tight.

"You rest and I will stand guard."

"Sweetheart, do you honestly think anyone could reach me in this building?"

"No, I don't. I just wanted you to feel safer."

"You have your arms around me so I already know I am safe."

"Depends on what you think you are safe from. I am a dangerous man so I have been told."

Stephanie chuckled.

"You weren't last night so is tonight any different?"

"No, Ma'am!"

"Then I am perfectly happy right where I am."

Stephanie snuggled into a little tighter and drifted off to sleep.

Ranger had that "cat ate the canary" look on his face when he fell asleep.

The next morning Stephanie woke up and no Ranger in the bed.

She rolled over and went back to sleep.

Later Ranger returned from his morning work out and took a shower.

Stephanie heard the water running and knew Ranger was back.

He came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I am still scared."

"You have a right to be."

"Ranger, how will know what Uncle Joe has to say at his press conference if we are in Miami and he is in New Jersey?"

Ranger sat on the bed beside her.

"Babe, Jeff is the tech guy here in Miami. He will hook us up with the press conference and you will see it at it happens."

"Could that conference really put a stop to this mess?"

"I honestly don't know but it depends on what he says and what he lets the public know about the situation."

"What if Uncle Joe can not fix the situation?"

"We will deal with that if we have to but I honestly think it will blow over."

Tuesday morning rolls around and Ranger and Jeff had the Trenton Press Conference patched into Ranger's laptop then Ranger had it set so he could use his big screen TV to view the Press Conference.

Joe Juniack faced the cameras.

"People of Trenton. I have called this Press Conference to try to diffuse some of the fears you may have. This all started when things came to light about Homicide Detective Joe Morelli. This man was a trusted member of our Police Department. Some how this man was able to use the system, his wits and his name to cover up just how dirty he had become. This man was using his ties to several mob families to have their charges reduced or dropped. He was playing all the families against themselves to keep the underground feuds going for his own benefit. Mr. Morelli also known as the Italian Stallion was using sex to get what he wanted.

But things came to light that a few years back, unbeknownst to anyone, this man RAPED a fellow high school student. She never reported this because he convinced her that HIS word would overpower Her word.

Then it was told to him that the girl was pregnant. This man kidnapped her took her to an abandoned building which Mr. Morelli had rigged with restraints and other torture devices. But this time he took 4 other boys with him. They restrained the girl and they each raped the girl repeatedly. Mind you this girl trusted Morelli because of his reputation for getting girls. She just wanted to be noticed by this popular boy.

Once the other boys had their chance with her then Mr. Morelli took her home but not before he beat and punched her leaving fist size bruises on her stomach and left the girl to suffer alone.

Where were her parents you ask? Well, because of the fear of the so-called Burg grapevine the girl told her parent she was mugged. I, personally, hope everyone of you so called Grapevine gossipers are happy. Because of you and your decision to control the lives of people of Trenton this beating and the gang rape this young lady lost that baby. It was YOUR influence that kept this silent for so long. Are you proud of yourselves?

Now we come to the present. Joe Morelli was placed in our jail in solitary confinement until his trial. Well, just like the Burg Grapevine it got around the jail as to some of his crimes. People being people probably expounded on his exploits which made it worse. This led to a riot and 3 men took it upon themselves to murder Joe Morelli in his cell. They shot the guard with his own gun. The men then strangled Joseph Morelli until they were sure he was dead. They didn't stop there. They castrated Mr. Morelli and to sanitize the language they used the organ as a gag. These same men were corralled and taken into custody again and were sent to a maximum facility until their court dates.

It has also come to our attention that the Gilman family has taken out a contract on the innocent victim. Well thanks to some mob family members who do not agree with that decision they gave us enough information we have been able to arrest Gino Gilman, the head of the Gilman family. It was his word that caused the contract to be issued. Mr. Gilman was trying to protect his daughter, Terri, who was the main girlfriend of Joe Morelli. Mr. Gilman decided since Mr. Morelli was in jail he would eliminate the victim then the story would die down and be forgotten.

There has been 12 arrests surrounding this incident. But I also want to appeal to the decent people of Trenton who believe in people obeying all our laws if you have any information about the so-called contracts on the victim of this travesty please call our hot line.

This girl has suffered total humiliation by this town. She has had to suffer not only the physical pains but emotionally she has been scarred by Mr. Morelli's arrogance and his behavior. Now she can't even show her face in public because there are people who will try to kill her on sight. Would any of you want to live this kind of life for when you have done nothing wrong? What if it was YOUR DAUGHTER? Then folks it is up to you to bring us any information, however small you think it is to stop this. Ms. Angela Morelli is also under arrest because she was helping Joseph Morelli to cover his tracks. So if you know anything about Angie Morelli's doings we need to know that also.

Ladies and Gentleman this is going to sound strange coming from the Chief of Police for Trenton but if you know any wrongdoing by local policemen I have set up a hotline and you see the number on your screen. This hotline is being answered by a civilian crew. We want to clean up the police department and only you the public can help us do that. I don't care if you know of someone fixing tickets, policemen getting favors for protection or any other ways the police force is made to look dirty. The police force is supposed to serve YOU the public NOT serve their own agenda and line their own pockets while reducing the protection of the public. I WANT THIS STOPPED!

I, as Chief of Police, take some of the blame because these same cops have kept me out of touch with my own police force. I can not clean this up over night but with your help we can continue to have a police force we can trust. Help me hold them accountable for their own actions. Being a policeman does not give you special rights or exclusions. So to the men of the Police Department you are on trial as well. Don't overstep your bounds, keep it honest and let's work to make our force one the public believes in and is proud to call their own.

Thank you."

Ranger looked at Stephanie.

"Babe, does that sound like you did something wrong?"

"Words come cheap."

"What do you mean?"

"Arresting someone does not mean jail time. The courts could let them off to do it again or even worse. So no I am still not safe and with the type of sway Morelli carried for years there will always be a vigilante out to get me. I might as well give it up and hide out for the rest of my life."

"Babe, I won't let you do that. If you want a new name I can get that for you. If you want to change your looks I can get that done for you. But I will not let you give up on yourself. Tell me what YOU want and I will try to get it for you."

"I want to be normal and I will never be normal ever again."

Stephanie started to cry.

Ranger pulled her close and held her while she let all the frustration out.

"Babe, I know this is not what you wanted and not what I want but I think this has sent you off the deep end. I think you need some in patient treatment."

"Ranger, right now I could die and not care less."

"Babe, that is why I think in patient treatment is our best bet for the simple fact that outside you have too many opportunities to harm yourself. I also think it should be close to Trenton because those doctors know how the Burg Grapevine works and they can teach you to handle it."

"Ranger, I don't ever want to go back to Trenton to live. Short of Mary Lou I have no reason to go back there."

"Where do you want to live then?"

"Can I stay here?"

"Here, with me or here in Miami?"

"I meant Miami because I wouldn't expect you to let me live with you without a commitment."

"Babe, I would marry you today. Your past doesn't matter to me."

"That would not be fair to you since I don't know I could ever love any man enough to marry them."

"We will figure that out later. But I love you enough to wait on you. You are worth waiting for."

"I really need the help Ranger. Can you imagine how scary it is when you are even afraid of your own self?"

Ranger pulled her close.

"Babe, I will get you the help."

He pushed her back so he could see her eyes.

"Babe, I can't afford to let the love of my life suffer like this. Let me make some phone calls and I will try to get you the help today."

"Ranger?"

He pulled her in a tight embrace and really did not want to let go.

"Yes, Babe."

"I want to say I love you but am afraid to because you will feel obligated to me."

"Babe, I love you with every breath I take. I want to help get you healed so that you and I can have a life together. I will love you until the day I die."

"Please make the phone call I am scaring myself with all the negative things my mind is throwing at me."

Ranger picked up the house phone and called the Control Center. "I need the phone number of Mental Health Hospital Center."

The number was rattled off.  
"Call it then connect me."

"Yes, Boss."

Ranger talked to the intake clerk and they decided to take Stephanie in and the hospital agreed to take her based on what she had been through.

Ranger and Antonio took a SUV with blacked out window made of bullet proof glass and Stephanie and Ranger rode in the backseat.

Stephanie was scared into silence.

"Am I really losing my mind? Why can't I be normal? What if he doesn't want me when I am myself again? Do I love him or just lust after him? Oh, yeah I remember our night together. I could get used to having those feelings. But were they real or just a means to feel normal?"

"We are here."

Stephanie stiffened up.

"Babe, I will stay by your side as long as they let me."  
"No, Ranger. I need to learn to stand on my own two feet. I have to do this by myself. I am the only one who can fix ME!"

The intake process took almost an hour and they took Stephanie to her room. It was bright and airy but she also noticed that they was a grill across the window to prevent escape.

Strange Stephanie thought but then after a second's reflection she realized how smart that was.

Ranger spent another hour with Stephanie then he was asked to leave them alone and to restrict all phone calls for 72 hours.

Ranger agreed reluctantly. Ranger kissed Stephanie as if it would be the last time. She also felt like she might lose him.

That night neither one of them slept well.

 **AFTER 72 HOURS:**

Ranger's phone ran.

"Hello?"

"Sweetheart, are you busy at 4 PM today?"

"For you I will always be free. Why?"

"My therapist would like to talk to both of us."

"Then I will be there. Are you alright?"

"I am learning to be. I told the therapist about us being together and how it triggered the flashbacks. We discussed it and how gentle you were with me."

"I will trust her to help you see that you a good person and let you heal in your own mind. This love we share will either stand on its own or you will decide to walk away, because I never will."

"Sometimes I feel that way too but then other times I feel like you are getting short changed because of all your experiences I can never match them."

"Babe, have I ever asked you to pretend to be something you are not?"

"No."

"Babe, I never will. Did you not hear me when I told you that you satisfied me?"

"Yes, but in my defensive state it felt like you were just trying to make me feel good."

"Babe, I would never do that to you. I love you even if you are broken in pieces. I want to be the one to help YOU put yourself back together."  
"Thank you, I will see you at 4?"

"Yes, My Darling. I will be there."  
"Ranger?"

"Yes, Babe."

"Did I hear you call me Darling?"

Ranger chuckled.

"You did. I have always called you Babe but at that instant Darling seemed to fit you better. Don't you like it?"

"I do. But it caught me off guard. Darling has a commitment sound to it that Babe doesn't."

" I am committed to you for a lifetime and not ashamed to admit to it."

"Sweetheart, I am beginning to feel like that too. I need to run. I have another therapy session. They told me I might be able to go home in two weeks."

"We will talk when I get there. I love you, Babe."

"I love you to Batman."

"I will take that. See you soon."

Ranger walked into Stephanie's room and sat on the edge of her bed.

Stephanie reached out and hugged Ranger.

"Are you doing alright?"

"It hurts to discuss my feelings sometimes but I have to open that wound so it can be treated."

"I wish I could save you that hurt."

"Sweetheart, you can not protect me from every hurt. Besides how am I supposed to grow if I never feel anything?"

"Guess I am over protective of you."

"But you only want the best for me."

"I will admit that I do."

The therapist walks in.

"Mr. Manoso, I am Joy Stevenson."

They shake hands.

"Mr. Manoso, I am glad that you brought Stephanie to us. She was in grave need of some emotional help."

"I want what is best for her. I love her unconditionally and I will do what is best for her regardless of what it takes from me. No human should have to endure what she has but yet she still has a loving disposition and I want to cultivate that in her."  
"You are right Mr. Manoso. She has managed to maintain a loving and giving spirit. She has told me that you were intimate one time."  
"Yes, I left everything up to her so she didn't feel threatened. I was satisfied with the encounter and I told her I was. She did not fully believe me but I did not and I will never lie to her."

"Sometimes even the white lies people tell each other leads to doubts down the road. Is there any questions you need to ask me?"

"Is there hope for her to feel like she is worth something and that she has lots to offer this world?"

"Will you be able to handle it if once she gets her own mind back in line that she chooses not to be attached to you?"

"It will hurt me but I will always be there for her regardless of the decision she makes. Her happiness is one of my main goals."

"Well from what she has told me about you I know you can afford to help her and that there is a strong connection between the two of you. You said you love her and she considers you a best friend. I would like to keep her another two weeks and work through some of the abuse areas."

"Ms. Stevenson, I just thought of something. When we are all done can she be hypnotized and made to forget that ever happened to her?"

"Mr. Manoso. With as much damage was done to her even hypnosis can take some of the pain out of it but the subconscious will always hang on to some remnants. That is why we want her to totally face everything so we can teach her coping skills when the flashbacks do flare up and how she can push them to the back burner and not let them have any control over her again."  
"That sounds more healing that just making her forget."

"From what she has been telling me you make a very good therapist yourself. She told me about the flashback during your intimate time."  
"Yes, we did have a discussion. She was able to distinguish between the flash back and my loving her."

"I told her I would never hurt her and he can not hurt her ever again."

"Did it insult you that the flashback happened during your time with her?"

"No. Because of all my missions I have had flashbacks and I know you can not control when they happen. That is why they are called Flash because it happens in a flash. That also doesn't mean you did anything wrong so you sort out what was the trigger then find a way to deal with the fallout."

"I can tell you have had personal experience with such feelings. I agree with your observations."

"How is Stephanie coming along with her sessions?"

"You want to tell him, Stephanie?"

"Sweetheart, I have learned that everything that happened after the word "NO" was not my fault. "NO" spoken in the moment is meant to be like a stoplight. When I said "NO" then that stoplight turned Red which means STOP!"

"I never thought of it in that context but you are right."

"Sweetheart, you know you told me there is a difference between having sex and making love? Where I have come to realize that with Joe's background maybe he didn't know how to make love. So when he was frustrated he took what was offered to him. He was never taught the meaning of the word "NO". Since he did not have that concept there was nothing stopping him getting what he wanted. What he took from me was not even satisfying or he wouldn't have tried a second time. He wanted me as an object not as a human being and by taking it from me it gave him the CONTROL he was seeking. The beating was pure frustration on his part. He was frustrated because he wanted love and thought he could make me love him. When he was pounding on me he was actually pounding on himself for being so broken. But never having to face responsibilities for anything he ever done he chose violence because he was stronger than me. It was all about CONTROL! But when I refused to give in that just made it worse. Then when I brought it to everyone's attention he realized there was no hope of ever getting out of the situation. He had to have been miserable in that cell with no one to talk but himself. I am not too sure he didn't welcome death because he realized he was a very sick man with no hope left. Feeling hopeless is worse condition to ever be in. Remember I told you that "I did not feel I could ever be normal again? I have found ways to talk to myself and prove that I have things to offer people and I am worth something. But the one thing I did to destroy Joe was to break his control over me and take it back for myself."

"Babe, I am proud of you. I told you that you were a survivor. But when a survivor learns they have worth they can not be held down by other people's opinion any more. I love you and I want to live with you but I want to learn to compromise and learn how to stop ordering you around. In my business and in the military ORDERS are the given way of life. But when I fell in love with you I have seen there are more ways to solve a problem than I think of. You often have a softer way to achieve the goal and actually get better results than my ways. So I want to learn from you too."

"Mr. Manoso, I am thrilled to hear you tell her that because I was going to address your military approach will not work with her. If you two decide to be a couple I would suggest a few months of couples therapy so you both can learn how to compromise with each other."

"Ms. Stevenson, I have spent time thinking and using the skills my own therapist has taught me to rethink my own life. I have grown up around all men except for my sisters who didn't like me because I was a bully. But since I met Stephanie her health and mental welfare has been my foremost concern."

"Is there anything else you need discussed Stephanie?"

"No, I just want to thank you, Sweetheart for always being there for me and to helping me see my worth. I just you to know that I love you as much as I can. You have made me happier than I ever thought possible. As far as a relationship goes. I would love to start one with you if this is what you want also."

"Babe, I will take anything you want to share with me. I would be honored to show people that I adore you and that you are MY GIRLFRIEND. We will start there and then we will figure the rest as we go."

"I can accept the girlfriend label for now. All I know is I want you in my life in any way you are comfortable with."

"Mr. Manoso, set up with the front desk two couples meetings that will fit in your schedule and together we will work on getting her out of her and back into life again."

"I will be pleased to do that."

"I will let you two say good bye in private. Good session and I like you both to know that I, personally, think you two will be good for each other. Who knows when all is out in the open you both maybe better people for the struggle."

Ranger turned to Stephanie.

"Babe, are you alright with being my girlfriend?"

"Sweetheart, I will be honored to have people know that we are a couple."

Ranger kissed her.

"I have missed being able to do that. I thought I was having Babe withdrawals."

"Sweety, I feel the same way. I want to touch you and kiss you when ever the urge strikes me."

" Have you discussed changing your name to Ms. Stevenson?"

"Yes, I have come to the conclusion that if I change my name then Joseph will have won a small battle. I want to leave it as it is until some handsome hunk comes along and steals my heart enough to marry me then I will have a new name."

"Well that hunk will have a fight on his hands. I need you too much to give up without a fight."

"I hate to tell you this Sweetheart you have no competition in my eyes."

Ranger kissed her again.

"I have to go but if you need me just call me."

"I love you, Ranger."

"I definitely love you too, Babe."

Another couple kisses and Ranger leaves.

Stephanie lays on her bed and the tears start to flow.

Stephanie begins to think things through and comes to the conclusion that she does love Ranger.

Can she make him happy for the long haul?

Can she truly make him happy in the bedroom?

She already knew he could make her happy.

Stephanie decided with his help she could learn to make him happy.

Stephanie drifted off to sleep with how she loved that man.

She took a short nap until supper arrived.

When she woke up she picked up her phone and hit #1 on speed dial.

Ranger picked up on the first ring.

"Babe, are you OK?"

"Yes, I dozed off after you left and when I woke up you were the first thought I had. I love you Carlos Manoso!"

"I love you just as much, Babe."

"Thank you for loving me. I really feel like I am getting healthy again."

"Keep up the good work and you will be home with me in no time."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"You know it Babe."

"Good night, Sweetheart."

"You know I am getting used to hearing that and you did say that it meant I was taken didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"I will hold you to that."

"Good night, Sweetheart."

Ranger hung up and had a big smile plastered on his face.

Antonio knocked on the Office door.

"Enter."

"Bro, Jeff just found out through the Internet chatter that one of the men who chose to pick up the contract on Stephanie has been killed in a car accident. The word is that contract will not be reissued."

"Good. What about the other contract?"

"It has went to a friend of Angie Morelli. That contract is still open but no one can find her. The remaining Gilman's and Morelli's are denouncing the contracts. Frankie Gilman has taken control of the Gilman Family and his order is anyone who harms Stephanie will deal with him. Not sure about the other contract."

"Tell Jeff thanks for the information."

"How is Stephanie?"  
"She is learning to let most of it go and realize it is not her fault. She has also agreed to be my girlfriend when she comes home."

"Bro, I have never ever seen you this hung up on any female."

"There has never been another Stephanie Plum. She lights up my darkness like I never thought anyone could do. She even has Grandma Rosa's approval."

"Then I sure won't argue with her."

"Why don't you like her?"

"I just never thought some one with this many problems would ever catch your eye."

"Antonio, she has some Spidey Senses that rivals some TV psychics. She is also makes me see things in a light that I would never see on my own. She is gorgeous to look at, but I also love those blue eyes. I could get lost in them."

"Brother, I am happy for you. I am sure your making her yours will disappoint several of the men here and in Trenton."

"That will be their problem because she is MINE!"

"I think your bachelor days are almost over."

"Only if it is safe for her."

"I am happy for you, Brother."

"Thank you. She is not anything I would have picked for myself but the first time I looked into those eyes. I was a goner."

Antonio laughed.

"So the famous Manoso got captured by a pair of blue eyes?"

"Only if they are attached to Stephanie Plum"

"Still can't believe someone snuck up on you."

"Trouble is I was fully aware of my surroundings but I was helpless against her and the best part is I am not the least bit sorry."

"Bro, you are totally love struck."

"I am glad to be because it fulfills every thing I thought was missing in my life. Now I will have someone to share this life with so I expect to be even more happy as the years goes on."

"I am not sure I even know this Carlos any more."

"Better get used to it because with Stephanie in my life it won't be changing any time soon."

Antonio shakes his head and walks off.

 **DISMISSAL DAY:**

Ranger goes to the hospital to pick Stephanie up.

She is packed and ready to go.

Stephanie walked into Ranger's arms.

"Sweetheart, I have missed you."

"I have missed you too."

Ranger kissed her.

"You ready to go home?"

"Yes. Am I still welcome at your place?"

"Babe, you are welcome at my place every day of every year."

"Good because I would like to call it home also if you don't mind?"

"Best news I have ever heard in my whole life. Let's go face the world together."

When they arrived at RangeMan's Miami Office they were greeted by a sea of black shirts and men actually glad to see them.

Stephanie went upstairs to the apartment and when she went to set her bag down she looked at Ranger.

"Which room do I put my bag in?"

"You choose they both are yours."

"Will you get mad if I choose to use your room?"

"Babe, that is a gift I have dreamed about but only if you feel comfortable doing that."

"You are my boyfriend and I have missed having you close to me so I would like to make it OUR room if you don't mind?"

"Babe, then by all means put your bag in OUR room."

Stephanie took the bag and set it inside the door on the chair. She turned as Ranger came up behind her.

Stephanie put her arms around his neck.

"Sweetheart, I can truthfully say "I Love You" and know deep down I mean every word of it. But I have a confession to make and you may not want to let me use this room."

"Nothing could be that bad."

"Remember before I left that we..ah.."

"Yes, we made love, I remember."

"Well my final blood work came back right before I left and they told me that..ah..I AM PREGNANT."

Stephanie's eyes hit the floor so she didn't have to face him.

Ranger tilted her chin up so she would have to look into his eyes.

"That is the best gift you could ever give me. While it is awkward right now I am so happy that you and I can handle this together."

"I was afraid you would be upset."

"Babe, I think Grandma Rosa is right. You are my soul mate! Now we can see what a copy of our love will look like. You are the best thing that ever happened to me until that baby is born. I am a happy man!"

Ranger kissed her and they decided to spend the afternoon in bed.

When they woke up Ranger checked his phone and he had missed 7 calls. He didn't even care and did not return a single call. All he wanted was to be as close to Stephanie as possible.

A/N: I chose to leave it here due to the length and also to see if the readers even want an update. So let me know and I will try to please you if you want more.


End file.
